Chemicals React
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: In a new world of Krad, Dark, Sato and Dai, they are all in love with each other and have their own bodies. Fantasy, yaoi, romance and even more yaoi collide in this fatal story.
1. Hot

**Chapter One; Hot**

The snow was falling, falling slowly as if time kept turning on and off. The clouds were very dark and the sun wouldn't show that day. The mountains were falling apart as Daisuke Niwa slept as if nothing mattered. His something of a rabbit, Wiz, slept on his side more sound fully.

"Wake up!!" Daisuke's mom, Emiko yelled out. "It's 8:40!!"

Daisuke popped out of his bed and ran to his restroom. School would begin in ten minutes.

He ran out the door, backpack strapped to his back, toast in mouth and a small necklace in hand. It was the color of blood-red, the crystal and shined in the light like rain after the storm. It was hung from a thin thread.

As he passed the fountain about twenty yards from his school, his ears twitched. _Someone is here. _He thought. He jerked his head and pulled a key from his pocket. Then he turned his whole body and nothing was there. A splish came from the fountain but he just put the gold key back into his pocket, _nothing. He thought._

He adjusted his scarf and began running again, one minute counting and school was twenty yards from school. He was gonna be late.

  

Bluenette Satoshi Hiwatari woke up, head in a very heavy fog, throat very sore and his blood pressure was low, as usual.

_Fever again._ He thought. He really needed to stop wearing summer clothes in the dead winter, staying up late researching and skipping meals. He plopped down and fell back to sleep, dreaming of a certain red head boy as his blue crystal hung by a thin thread dangled as he fumbled in his sleep.

  

Dark Mousy woke up in his bed but, he thought, _Oh shit!!,_ he woke up holding Krad in his arms. _A dream, it must be._

He looked at his alarm clock; 10:45 am.

_Oh let's skip class, I am dreaming anyway. _

He held Krad again and kissed his head. _He smells like coconut. _He then realized that they were both naked. He pulled Krad even closer and pulled the sheets over them and tugged at Krad's necklace, the one with a clear diamond and looked at his own, one of the blackest minerals of the world. He kissed Krad on his lips and fell asleep, thinking it was all just a dream.

When really they both got drunk and showed their true feelings and had a long night of Krad moaning long and loud as Dark pleased him.


	2. I Hear You Everywhere

**Chapter Two; I Hear You Everywhere**

Daisuke sat his desk, doodling in his notebook, swirls circling around a rough sketch of his secret love, Satoshi. Everyday he suffers from seeing his face and not wanting to jump him and confess his love.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of cold, dark eyes at his back. His ears twitched and then he jerked his head to the left out the window. _Nothing but those two butterflies flying. Great, I have gone completely nuts. I wonder where Hiwatari-kun is. I ho_pe _he is okay. I should drop in for a visit._

He waited for the clock to tick to three-thirty, but as he stared, the more and more it seemed to stop going by.

Finally, it rang.

He gathered his stuff and ran out the door. As he ran past the fountain but then he bumped into someone. He fumbled back and when he opened his eyes he heard a _**SPLASH.**_

He stood up and saw a fairly handsome guy soaked and rubbing his head in the fountain.

"I…, I'm sorry," Daisuke stuttered, blushing deeply and he took the stranger's hand.

"It's okay." The stranger had a deep voice and his hair was a very light brown. He had an emerald hanging from his neck.

"What is your name, I'm Daisuke Niwa?"

"Kotaruu Sakurazaki," he muttered, "I'm cold."

"I'm sorry; let me buy you a drink for that."

"Sure."



Daisuke bought the both of them a hot drink and they sat on a bench, talking away.

"I am very sorry for knocking you into the fountain." Daisuke said, still blushing.

Then he turned his head and saw that Kotaruu was taking his top clothes off.

"What are you doing!?" Daisuke said, blushing deeper.

"These clothes make me colder."

That is when Daisuke saw his chest. He was muscular, thin but a large scar ran on his back, interrupting his beauty. His face was very beautiful, dark brown eyes staring blankly, _Just like Satoshi._ He thought.

"Hold the clothes for me Niwa."

"Okay." He replied, "Not to be rude but what about your scar?"

"It's nothing really."

"Are you sure, it looks like it is about to bleed, here we should go to my friend's house to check it out."

"Wait, but no,"

Kotaruu was cut off as Daisuke took his hand again and headed for Satoshi's house.



Satoshi sat on his couch, listening to Avril Lavigne's album, "The Best Damn Thing". His was playing Girlfriend.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine **

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time **

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And hell yea I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too **

**And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**

**And you can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see, see the way you look at me**

**And when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about all the time and again and again**

**So come over here and tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear **

**I don't wanna hear you say her name her again and again**

**She's like so whatever**

**And you can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **

**Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better**

**There's no other so when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **

**Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better**

**There's no other so when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey Hey!**

Suddenly his doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. It was Dark and Krad, Daisuke behind him holding Kotaruu.

"We met Daisuke on our way here, Satoshi-san." Krad said.

Dark groaned. He still dosen't like Creepy Boy, he just comes because Krad does.

"Why the hell did I have to come!" Dark yelled. "I'm soakin wet and you expect me to not complain!"

"Don't talk to me you damn idiot or I'm gonna kill your ass! You slept with me last night and we did you know what AND got me drunk you frickin bastard!!" Krad retorted.

"Oh well, and I did not get you drunk, you got me in your damn mess and got me drunk, and you're the mone who made us lose our virginity!!"

"Gahh, I hate you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Please stop fighting you two, come in Daisuke and his friend." Satoshi said, voice completely robotic.

* * *

"So, Daisuke, you ran into Sakurazaki-san and he fell into the fountain and you think the scar on his back is your fault." Satoshi said to Daisuke while patching up Kotaruu's scar.

Daisuke nodded, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry Satoshi, I didn't mean to trouble you."

"Nonsense, no trouble at all."

"I just meant to see if you were okay and give you your missed work."

"I just had a slight fever."

A large cracking sound came from Satoshi's backyard and him, Daisuke and Kotaruu ran to the source whiule Krad and Dark bickered.

When they got there, they found a tree snapped from lightning, smoke burning there noses.

"Lightning isn't it Hiwartari-san?" Kotaruu asked, touching the burnt wood chips.

"I fell like it's something more serious." he replied as a dark figure lurked in the forest shadows, grinning smugly, bearing a small needle in hand.

* * *

Cliff hanger!! I love those. R&R!! XD XD XD XD XD X X X T.T, i'm running out of chapter plots.


	3. Burned

**Chapter Three; Burned**

A dark figure wondered around Daisuke, Kotaruu, and Satoshi as they tried to find a more serious source of the lightning; the only other source; a demon.

The figure stopped behind Satoshi and aimed the needle, but it was too late. Satoshi turned around and grabbed the needle. A green liquid ran from the tip. _Poison, _Satoshi thought.

"Daisuke, Sakurazaki, get over here!!" He yelled out as the figure ran.

Lightning cracked, thunder boomed and landed on front of Satoshi, burning both of his arms.

He fell unconscious.

* * *

Daisuke held Satoshi's wrist, searching in a panic for a pulse. _He has one, but it's weak._

"Daisuke, is he going to be okay?" Kotaruu asked, entering the living room with a wet towel.

"His arms are burned deeply but as long as they are resting, they are gonna be fine."

"Good."

"Where are Dark and Krad?" Daisuke asked.

"We are still killing each other!" Dark answered from the kitchen. "Get off me you frickin pervert!" Kard yelled out, chioking Dark. _Really mature guys._ Daisuke thought, placing the towel on Saoshi's forehead. _Please wake up Satoshi. _

"Daisuke, what is this?" Kotaruu said, holding the needle the demon tried to attack them with.

"I don't know, I found it in Satoshi's hand when he came to him."

Suddenly, the lights flashed off and Daisuke, Krad, Dark and Kotaruu felt something lurking around them.

"Feel that Sakurazaki?" Krad said, entering the living room. "Yes, how about you Mousy?"

"Hell yes, Dai?"

"This could only be a demon." He replied, panting deeply.

He ran to Satoshi's kitchen cabinets and took out a box of chalk. "What are those, Daisuke?' Kotaruu asked holding up his cellphone to see what it was.

"Magical cirlce chalk. The Hiwataris and Niwas are a long line of mages, faeries and sometimes born partners of other mages."

"Wait, your last name is Niwa and your family is a long line of magical beings.?" Daisuke nodded to Kotaruu's question. His eyes widened and covered his gaping mouth. "What's wrong, Koataruu?" Daisuke said, shaking his body.

"That means your my born partner."

"Wait, but that means, for me to be your born partner, your family is a line of mages," Daisuke said, looking into Kotaruu's brown eyes. Kotaruu nodded.

"We have no time for some history crap, you teo."Dark said. grasping a lighter. "My family is a line of vampires and werewolves and dark mages."

Krad came in, holding a crystal needle. "My family is of angels and creatures of the sun."

"We are all feeling a demon's prescene which means that we..." Daisuke was cut off as a an ugly hand with long nails covered his mouth and dragged him into the shadows.

"Daisuke!!" They all yelled but no one replied.

What has happened to the hero of the sotry and what does a mage's partener mean. Mysterious right? Well the next chapter will be up soon so keep supporting by reviewing! If you have questions about the family history, just ask and imma gonna answer in the story!

BleedingLOVER


	4. Better In Time

**Chapter Four; Better In Time**

Daisuke was on his knees; staring at a blank whiteness. That was it. That was all he could see around him; Blank whiteness, just like fresh snow on a new winter season. He immediately checked his pulse from instinct, _Regular pulse and… I feel calm, like the wind._

He felt something come towards him and he turned his head. A girl with the longest, curly and brown hair stood their, he face was sad, like she was going to cry. A pair of angel wings sprouted from an orb on her head as she walked slowly to him. _Your, Daisuke Niwa-san right?_

He fell back. He couldn't fell her anymore. He could hear her but her mouth didn't move. He tried to talk but nothing came out. He couldn't taste the words. _You can't talk in this_ _world; just think of the words Niwa-san. _

He closed his eyes and thought, "_Where am I?" _

_You are in a world where noise doesn't exist, in a world controlled by a demon. Her name is Nothing._

_Nothing?_

_Yes, Niwa-san, her name is Nothing. She wants the world to be barren but not alone. She has gotten you, me and another person is coming. She wants us to destroy the world, Niwa-san. I want you and me to team._

_How can I trust you?_

_Please, do. It's the only way to stop her bicthiness._

_What?_

_She's a bitch._

_Okay._

_My name is Laverna, I fell that you're holding a red crystal around your neck._

_How do you know that?_

_All I am going to say is, I bear a crystal of oure ice. _

_Wait, but what?_

She faded out and he fell unconscious. A small feather was left in her place.

Kotaruu sat next to Satoshi, feeling his head for a fever. _Cold as ice._

"Is he better Sakurazaki?" Krad said, worry in his eyes. "Yes, from hot to not in a day, can we leave yet?"

"We can't, the roads are flooded."

He nodded his head. "Any trace of Daisuke?"

"Nothing but the shadows where that demon came from." Dark said.

"So, we are all magical families," Krad said, sitting on the seat next to Saotshi, staring at the rain falling like fingers on the window. "This is rare youi know guys. Magical families begin interwined like this. And as soon as it happens, some demon comes and takes a key part of **us **away." He stopped. Something cam to his head and then he looked up. Dark put his arms on his head and petted his hair. "It going to be all right. I've got a feeling Satoshi will be getting better in time." Then he moved his arms to Krad's waist and pulled him in.

Silence steeled in as quick as the demon took Diasuke away. Only the patter of rain and booming of thunder interuppted it as Satoshi dreamed of a war. of blood and Daisuke was falling at his feet, smiling but bleeding to death.


	5. Unfaithful

**Chapter Five; Unfaithful**

New character's Point of View

I ran through the rain, pouring like hell. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to go to this place. The annoying gold crystal around my neck kept clanging against my chest as I hurried. _Where am I going!?_

I halted to stop in front of a house. _I'm here, but where?_

I hesitantly walked towards the door, not knowing what could happen. My head told me to leave but in my heart, I felt that something was happening and I could actually help._ She used to tell me all the time to listen to my heart. Now I must or I'm betraying her wisdom. I really miss her._

I finally knocked on the door, not bothering with the broken doorbell.

A tall, beautiful person answered the door.

"Hello, well what the devil are you doing in the rain, please come in."

He or she wiped me with towel as I slowly made my way in to the house. A dark haired boy sat in the kitchen, a blue haired boy laid on the couch as a brunette wiped his forehead.

"Are you a friend of Satoshi's?" the blonde asked.

"Well," I stuttered out. Everyone here was so beautiful.

"I came into this house, knowing something was wrong. I don't who Satoshi is or who Daisuke…"

Then, I quickly covered my moth. _Crap, I read their minds!_

They al stared at me. "How did you know I was thinking of Daisuke?" Kotaruu asked

"Oh then this must mean that…" I began.



Well, everyone I am back. I should tell yall where I have been. Well, I was kidnapped by an original character I made because he felt that the wedding I was going to have was wrong and so he kept me prisoner until I admitted that I was wrong with my choice or a battle waged on between my freedom.

So, if you know Stephenie Meyer, her characters from the Twilight Saga came last night to take down Feathernis, the character, and his army of the undead. IT took only an hour and no one died. I was surprised to see Edward come into my chamber and help me escape. Well, all my stories are going to be updated by three chapters before I go back to school. Depressing that school is going to start huh? Well, next two chapters are coming in a few or less.


	6. Realize

**Chapter Six; Realize**

"Well here I am, wondering endlessly talking to myself." he yelled into the whiteness all around him

"Ugh, I wish I had something to do at least." It was drop dead cold there and head nothing to do. What was the point of stressing if nothing was going to happen.

Suddenly, Laverna appeared behind him. "Well, there is this one thing you could do."

"GAH!"

"What?"

"Well you just appeared right behind me."

"You can use the magic in the air to your own will. See let me show you."

She flicked her fingers and a flame popped out of thin air. "Whoa, you can use magic?"

"I can feel that you can too."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I can feel a powerful force within your body and I have the same type."

"You said you had a crystal like mine. Can I see it?"

She nodded her head slowly and brought out her pure ice crystal.

Daisuke laid his next to hers'. They were exactly the same!

"Laverna, have you ever heard of the story of Freedert McDowell."

"My grandmother used to tell me that story about her everyday."

"So did mine. _Freedert McDowell was a very powerful magic user of the 1700s. Her most powerful relic was the most beautiful crystal of the time. The sun would glint its color off of it, the colors of the rainbow bouncing in many directions. But the power dwelled within it was powerful; it controlled the elements of the lands of the time; earth, air, ice, water, fire, light, dark, thunder, and gravity. "_

The story came into his head slowly, using memory of his late grandmother the last time she told the tale.

"_One day, an evil witch confronted her and demanded her crystal. Her face was deformed, her fingers monstrous, claws long as a tiger's. Her hair was dead. But Freedert was beautiful, long hair flowed in the wind. Her eyes were dark brown but were fathomless as time but the witch's were hideous. The witch was purely jealous of her and the only way to weaken her was her power."_

He took in a breath and looked at Laverna.

She continued where he left off, "_She then enchanted a spell; Powers of Earth, Powers of Lands, scale time, escape the witch, let your power be given again at rebirth of my reincarnate, take the crystal and split from hand!_

"_The witch screamed out as she turned into ashes and smoke. Freedert died, but she would be back again and…_

"_She was reborn,"_ They both said the last part simultaneously. "And I think I know who and where her rebirth is."

He said, looking at her, and then remembering Satoshi, Krad, Dark and Kotaruu. "You and I must be part of Freedert."

Pieces of the puzzle came together and he finally said, "We are fire and ice. My friends back home must be earth fro Sakurazaki, dark appropriately for Dark, Krad must be light as his opposite and Satoshi must be water."

"Wait, I know of my friend who has the same crystal but gold."

Daisuke looked at her and then she said," She must be part of Freedert too. That explains our inexplicable beauty; she has blue eyes for Japanese. Her crystal must mean thunder."

"We are still missing gravity and air."

"Nothing must be gathering all of us so she can use..."

Daisuke silenced her. "If one side is affected, thou opposite shall as well."

"What?"

"Since Freedert was reincarnated, the witch should have been as well."

"You are right!" Lavern's mind put one part with another part. "Which means that Nothing is the witch's reincarnation!"

"And as Freedert's reincarnations, we must stop Nothing."

"We," Laverna began, "Must. Kill. Nothing."

He nodded his head and me pulled out a an and began writing down everything.

Then, a clock gonged in the silence and a song began playing.

Warwick Avenue by Duffy.

**When I get to Warwick Avenue...  
Meet me by the entrance of the tube.  
We can talk things over, a little time...  
Promise me you won't step outta line.**

When I get to Warwick Avenue...  
Please drop the past and be true.  
Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here...  
You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear.

I'm leaving you for the last time baby...  
You think you're loving but you don't love me.  
I've been confused outta' my mind lately...  
You think you're loving but I want to be free.  
Baby you've hurt me.

When I get to Warwick Avenue...  
We'll spend an hour, but no more than two.  
Our only chance to speak, once more...  
I showed you the answers, now here's the door.

When I get to Warwick Avenue...  
I'll tell you baby, that we're through.

I'm leaving you for the last time baby...  
You think you're loving but you don't love me.  
I've been confused outta' my mind lately...  
You think you're loving but you don't love me.  
I want to be free, baby you've hurt me.

All those days spent together, I wished for better,  
But I didn't want the train to come.  
Now it's departed,  
I'm broken hearted, seems like we never started.  
All the days spent together, when I wished for better,  
And I didn't want the train to come

You think you're loving but you don't love me.  
I want to be free, baby you've hurt me.  
You don't love me,  
I want to be free,  
Baby you've hurt me.

"What is that?"

Laverna turned to his direction, sadness filling her eyes.

"What's wrong Laverna?"

She wiped her eyes and then said, "This used to be my mom's favorite song. But, Nothing killed her"

His eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Yeha, in order for me to get here, she had to go through my mom. That day I swore to kill her."

He grabbed her hand and said, "We, as Freedert's reincarnation, will."



New Character's Point of View

"So," Dark said, vein popping in his forehead.

"You are saying that you think you can get Daisuke back."

I nodded slowly, gazing at all of their faces' beauty. I wish I wasn't plain.

"Well, I feel magical energy since I am able to read your minds."

"You are still saying that you can bring him back right?"

"Yes she is Dark." Krad said, annoyance showing.

"My friend Laverna is missing too and I feel the same magical energy coming from her as do you guys. By the way, I am Yuunagi Kagurazaki."

"Let me see the crystal you have around your neck Kagurazaki-san"

Sakurazaki held out his hand and I slowly handed him my gold crystal. Then, I clearly saw that all of them, Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Sakurazaki had the exact same crystal but different colors."

"Tell me Yuunagi," Dark began.

"Yes Mousy-san"

"Well, have you ever heard of the magic user Freedert"


	7. When You're Gone

**Chapter Seven; When You're Gone**

"What?"

"Well, have you ever heard the story of the magic user Freedert?" Dark said, slowly saying each word one at a time.

"Well, my friend Laverna tells me that story all the time. But she has been missing."

"What?" Sakurazaki said, jumping to her side.

"Well, Laverna has been missing for about a few weeks and no one has anything on where she is. She lived alone so whatever happened, no one would have seen it coming. People are beginning to think that she is dead but I feel her magical energy somewhere, just I don't know where,"

They all stared at each other and sighed. Suddenly, something made them all sense something. "Something is coming," Krad said.

"Gee, didn't feel that genius," Dark said, setting a talisman on the door.

"Shut up you two," Sakurazaki moved to where it was coming from and stuck a dagger into the wall.

Krad stuck symbols of the sun into the ceiling as Yuunagi sat there, dazed. _Something is coming, but it's coming with something along with it._

"Guys," They all turned their heads to se Yuunagi' eyes blank, staring into the darkness. Her crystal laid next to the rest of them shimmered and the door suddenly burst open.

* * *

Daiuske suddenly woke up, perspiration running down his forehead. He just finished seeing the future. He sat in Lavern's empty room with the exception of her computer and a few books.

Laverna was clacking on her computer quickly searching for history for Freedert.

"Laverna,"

"Yes Daisuke-san."

"Well, what happens when all of the pieces of Freedert come together?"

"I am searching right now, dammit, frozen."

Daisuke turned his body to a book and the title read, "Magic within History."

His curiosity was picked. He opened the book and cut his finger on the first page. "Ow."

Then, something jumped at him. "Ack!"

"What's wrong Daiuske!?" Laverna turned around and found Daisuke sprawled on his bed with something small and black licking his finger. "What..., is that thing?" She asked.

"I don't know but it is licking my finger." Diauske said, bursting each word between laughter.

Laverna stared at the thing and took it from his body.

They both stared at it and, it was some sort of white bear with teeth as sharp as a tiger's but mouth small as a mouse's.

It smiled at Daisuke, struggling in Laverna's hands. It was small compared to them, and they were short.

"Well, as long as I have been here, I think this is a vampire bitten baby bear." Laverna said, looking at it's face.

It poked it's nose against her's and licked her nose.

"It's cute," she said and then it shocked her.

"Ouch, what the hell!"

She dropped the bear and it ran into Daisuke's arms.

"Puca, pucca, puca!" It said the same thing over and over and over and over and over and well you know, over.

"It likes me better." Daisuke said, holding its arms up and then it blew air from its mouth and the book Daiuske found blew open.

They were shocked. They put down the thing down at the book. "There is a note."

Laverna hesitantly took it from his hands and read it aloud.

**If you are reading this, you msut be all of my reincarnations**

**OR part anyway**

**Well, my little pet Hill must have picked up the scent of the child who posses the crystal and power of fire**

**Well, I should tell you what is to come**

**Yo ushould have figured the reincarnate parts**

**and the elemnts**

**and the battle**

**so you must find everyone on earth or this world, which my mortal enemy has created,**

**will die**

**no pressure**

**Oh, and never let Hills leave the fire**

**He holds my personality which he loved**

**The one of water will have my blue eyes along **

**with ice **

**Ones of earth, gravity and air **

**have my trasitional eye color; chocolate brown**

**Three will have blonde hair **

**and all will love happily**

**Freedert you mother and oh, and always listen to your heart**

Daisuke sank onto the floor and thought of Satoshi. _I miss him._

Kinds short i know but i wanted one last upadte b4 school. I live in Tx so school starts on the 25th. Tune in next time!


	8. Footprints in the Sand Part One

**Footprints in the Sand**

They walked in the rain; feeling the drops of water tap slowly on their skin, soothing the feeling of pain inside their hearts. One step at a time, they wondered around aimlessly, not knowing what could happen.

"Well, Avril," a deep voice began, slowing his steps as he waited for his pink highlight haired sister to catch up. She looked up, blond flurrying everywhere. "What," she sighed out, young voice popping out.

The clouds suddenly moved and the sun gleamed. Two crystals gleamed from their necks, Avril's hot pink and other's purple.

"It's just that, well, where the hell are we going?" His eyes looked up to the sky, gleaming brown and then red.

"Deryck, calm down. When we left the school gate behind us, I felt a spark of electricity run through me and you know, grandma, before she died, she told anytime that happened, we go where we our hearts lead us."

He turned around, eyes narrowing. "You believe that crap?"

"I do. And if you don't wanna go, then I will go by myself. I'm not some little kid anymore. I am twenty three and you are only three years older."

She began to pick up speed, leaving him behind.

* * *

_They all stared at each other and sighed. Suddenly, something made them all sense something. "Something is coming," Krad said._

_"Gee, didn't feel that genius," Dark said, setting a talisman on the door._

_"Shut up you two," Sakurazaki moved to where it was coming from and stuck a dagger into the wall._

_Krad stuck symbols of the sun into the ceiling as Yuunagi sat there, dazed. Something is coming, but it's coming with something along with it._

_"Guys," They all turned their heads to se Yuunagi' eyes blank, staring into the darkness. Her crystal laid next to the rest of them shimmered and the door suddenly burst open._

A figure stood in the doorway, taking slow steps towards Satoshi. Dark was about to rush to it but Krad looked in his eyes, pleading him not go and get hurt.

He stepped back and held his arms in front of Satoshi protectively along with Sakurazaki and Krad. Yuunagi stilll stood in a daze, light shining from the openings of her mouth.

The figure stopped in its tracks. "Oops."

They all looked up, confused. The figure took off his hood and revealed and handsome man with stunning features.

"I'm must look like the bad guy." He said holding up a large book that had a large X on the cover.

He flipped open the book and murmured. "Big entrance, let's see oh and," He turned to everyone and grinned. "Hello," he said not looking away from the book. He mechanically went through the words. "I am Mordred, reincarnation of Freedert McDowell's soul mate. I am well by now, like twenty seven and I am here to help yall master your powers, i think, oh wait, yeah."

One of Dark's veins was poppinmg and he was pissed. Who the hell is he again? They dropped their guard and then Mordred walked to Yuunagi. He slowly reached to his shoulder and then she blinked and she looked regular again.

"What happened!?" Dark said. Mordred turned and said, "Well, i am able to contain powers of Freedert. Since there are many of yall here, imma have to teach yall one by one." He shrugged his shoulders and out of his popped out a stick.

"_Thearca"_ He whispered and everyone suddenly felt relaxed and calm. The blood slowed down in their body and Satoshi moaned. His eyes shot open and his back went along with him.

"Perfect." Mordred chimed. He pulled out a small box and cracked it open. "Still more, and you..."

He pointed his finger to Krad and Krad moved closer to him. "I got the memo that the one of fire was here but i see no such thing."

Krad involuntarily spoke. "He was taken away by a demon."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Well then." Mordred murmured. He put the box away and said "Everyone, we have a lot of work to do. Let's get started."


	9. Footprints in the Sand Part Two

**Footprints in the Sand Part Two**

_She walked the streets alone, but confident._

_The sun flared in the sky and her boots clattered against the pavement._

_Will she make it?_

_She's alone, all full grown_

_Still there is more in the world_

_For her to know_

_For this lonely girl_

_Everything makes her confused, walking on her feet_

_Can she make two ends meet?_

_The world is dark_

_Along With her heart_

Avril took slow steps toward the next curb and her eyes suddenly widened and a feeling in her throat slowed her breathing. She dropped her pack and went down to her knees.

The sun was fading and clouds clustered together closer and closer as it got worse. Darkness was surrounding the corner of her eyes and she fell back and the last thing she remembered was a pair of two red eyes staring into her's.

* * *

Krad, Dark, Sakurazaki and Yuunagi stood putside, rain falling slowly as Mordred had Satoshi on his back. He still had not awakend, to Mordred's dismay.

They all felt nervous around a new addition to their fantasy team. They knew nothing but that he is part of Freedert's past.

"Okay then," Mordred said, grinning.

He pulled out his book **again, **turning to the first page. "Let's see, intorduction, yeah, did that, let's see no not yet, too far." On and on and on he went flipping through the pages. Dark wanted to yel at him but Krad held him back.

"Finally," He chirped after two minutes of flipping. "Now then, yal know about he story right?"

They all nodded slowly, hesitant to his words.

"I am here to teach you magic, well you should know how but you only know spells in Japanese. In order to take down Nothing, reincarnation of the witch, you need to learn Platon spells. Examples would be like the spell i used before."

"What is Platon?" Yuunagi asked.

He turned his head toward her and smiled. She felt a spark run through her veins, and her heart felt warm.

"It is a language rearly used in the modern world now. Freedert's time and village were a scarce popularity so it may take time to learn how to say it correctly." He lifted a small blcok from his robe and threw iit into the air. It suddenly increased in size and when it landed, a small bird looking thing popped out. "Pacu, pacu pacu!" Over and over it chimed.

It flew straight into Dark's hair and fell asleep.

"Well, I be, Dark, you seem to have the aura of Freedert!" Mordred cried out.

Dark picked up the bird thing and threw it onto the ground. Then, Krad smacked him in the head.

"What was that for!?" Dark cried out.

"Well, if it goes to you, then keep it on your head idiot!" Krad yelled out

Dark sighed and what he threw to the ground was on Krad's shoulder all of a sudden.

Everyone was confused. "What is that Mordred?" Sakurazaki asked, never taking his eyes off of it.

"That, is one of two of Freedert's familiars. They taught her magic through telepathy. They felt that they could trust her so they gave a small portion of their magic to her. It goes to show that the power of that crystal is purely powerful."

"Where is the other one?" Krad said as he put the bird into his hand. It blew a breath into his face and a note popped into his other hand.

"Ahh, please hand that to me Krad." Krad did what he was told and Mordred read the letter aloud.

**If you are holding this letter**

**You must either be the weilders of Darkness or Light**

**It is hard for Halls to choose**

**Well, by now**

**My love Jacob, (He could have changed the name by descendants)**

**should have taught yall that you must learn the language of which i used to speak**

**Well, good luck and the last tow must be air and gravity if this note**

**is sent.**

**My predictons say that **

**air will be female**

**and gravity will be male**

**Please, you only have two days in you wrold but**

**in the other world, **

**you have got about a month**

**The time has a whole lot of difference**

**Your mother, Freedert always listen to your heart**

**(_Danger de morte, in cluck)_**

After the last part, Halls shot up and a light shined around his body. His wings grew larger and his body grew. Satoshi ...

* * *

Deryck walked in a daze as he settled down in his bed. Ever since the first time Avril got hurt, her would fell dazed and know where to go. But, could he do it now? His necklace shined brightly and without him knowing, the hooded angel in his yard cracked and it came to life...

* * *

Daisuke shot up from his bed and laverna was still clacking away and Hills was fluttering around the room. _He's awake_.

Then, Daisuke and Laverna suddenly felt a prescence, and one that could either live in pain or die slowly...

* * *

Okay then, i never planned all those lines but i wanted to live it hanging. I am just going to ginve profiles about the magic here. I am going to go over the powers shown so far.

Freedert McDowell; Master Mage (every power)

Jacob Brown (Mordred); Master Mage, Coach, possibly other powers

Hills and Halls; Familiars, teachings of power

Dakr Mousy; Darkness of the Crystal; Possible other powers (sensing prescences)

Krad; Light, Possible angel?(sensing prescences)

Daisuke Niwa; Fire, possbility of other powers (magic chalk, sensing prescences, etc.)

Satoshi; Water, fast reflexes and abele to sense prescenes

Laverna; Ice, vast knowledge of magic

Sakurazaki; able to sense prescences, Earth

Yuunagi; Able to sense prescences, precognition, able to read minds

Avril; ?, sense danger of others

Deryck; ?, able to sense danger of others

Next update probably tomorrow.


	10. Complicated

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer;**

Bleed; Hey everyone, well this story will be wrapping up and it will definitely will be complete before Christmas, hopefully. I may be slow but I try my best. Sad to say but I only own Yuunagi, Sakurazaki, Mordred, Nothing, the witch, Avril, Deryck, Laverna, Halls, Hills and that's it, I hope, I need to stop making OCs.

xXx

The creature was a pure black, steaming from what it looked. Its claws were long and shined in the darkness of clouds gathering bit by bit, slowly as if to say; _He's here_. And it was true, he was here. A dark sinister begin with two horns probably longer than Dark himself, pointed like a knife at the end. Its teeth were bared, rows times three a shark's. The eyes were blood red, popping out the sockets and gleaming and if looks could kill; they would all be dead. The wings were not of feathers but of broken, ancient stone. Cracked up and falling to the ground as each deep breath passed through its crooked, large mouth. It stood at almost maybe nine feet tall and maybe, it **would kill them all.**

Immediately, Dark, Krad and Mordred jumped in front of Yuunagi and Sakurazaki's crystal glowed brightly and suddenly light surrounded it and it looked just like dust flying all around his hand. It glowed like a candle about to go out but to everyone it was like the sun on a hot Texas day during summer.

His eyes widened and he felt the urged to attack the beast which used to be the small innocent Halls.

And suddenly Satoshi was awake, perspiration running down his forehead and he began hyperventilating. His heart was ripping apart, each shard falling and cracking into a million pieces. Each fiber of his being was crying in pain as he tried to grasp consciousness. He was fighting against something he couldn't touch, hear or even see. How would he do it?

Instead of the usual shining crystal in his grasp, a long pointed sword sharp as the demon's horns was shining in the sunlight trying to reach out its arm between the gaps of the dark clouds trying to stay together. The sword had small crystals of a blood red, pure white and dark black were studded onto the handle. He suddenly stabbed the demon and it went down, but no blood came out, as soon it went down, it came back, looking him straight into the eyes. And out of nowhere…

xXx

Avril burst open her eyes and found herself laying her back against a cold metal wall, her wrists and ankles tied together by; vines. Vines glowing a dark color that matched her sudden new outfit. Her skirt was fluttering from the gentle breeze flittering in the dark room; so dark that everything was blank in her eyes. Her sailor uniform was replaced by for some reason she knew that this was her mother's hand me down outfit.

Tears began to fall from her eyes.

She felt a presence and then, she knew her brother was in grave danger. But she couldn't do anything about it. Then, she suddenly saw a small presence within a mere yard between her and her suddenly known prison room. It shined bright compared to the darkness of her imprisonment. Her crystal suddenly burst into a bright color and the light was warm against her face, small and thin fingers reaching out to her, taking in each of her steady but somehow rushed breathing and feeling every inch of her high cheek bones and soft lips. She felt it caress her eyes and she let it as she knew that it could be trusted.

xXx

He walked in a daze, half asleep, waking up with perspiration running down his forehead. The moon was dim between the large oak trees in his backyard. The crickets were chirping quietly, lights of the unknown following falling raindrops scattering everywhere in a blur in his eyes. His breath fogged up the glass and he drew a face in it. He sighed deeply and followed the voice in his head to the front door.

Each step made him breathe deeper and deeper, harder to the step and he began to hyperventilate. His hand caressed the glass door knob like it was made of gold. It shined very dim and it glinted onto a near by book opened to a torn and tattered page. He directed his attention back to the door and his mind kept reeling a constant notion within his head.

He slowly let the door creak open a crack and a loud crunch of stone burst it open all the way. He was fully awake now, eyes opening quickly, driven by adrenaline. He ran to his room and locked the door; by total instinct.

From what he saw, the stone statue was the used to be stone angel which stood brave in front of his yard. It was old as the house itself, if time had passed at all to it. The stone wings were cracked to the tip of its bat like shape wings, a hood covered its face and the robe from top to bottom didn't move as it swiftly move passed the hallway of his house. Each step it took was like a million years to him, sweat falling his forehead like a rain storm. His breath had settled down but his crystal was out of control. His heart was _bum bum_ beating slowly as if it would stop in a minute. Faster and faster it got,_ bum bum bum bum_, BAM!

The closed door shot open and he dashed to the closet and shut the door before a rickety step could walk into the room. It cracked its head to the left and then to the right. The way it moved sent shivers down his back. The light was suddenly thudding against the door of the closet, again and again it beat it self at the door. How the hell was it gonna shut it?


	11. Why

**Why**

"Hello,"

Avril looked up from her ear stained eyes and it was the light. Her wings were long and slender, with a million colors twinkling around them. Her eyes were pale as the full moon's light and her voice as like a bell ringing.

The creature tapped Avril's lips once more and Avril was finally released. She could feel the blood come back. They laughed together and someone came walking towards them. His pale faced matched his snow white hair as sweat dripped down his face.

"Hurry, we must go now Avril!"

She turned to the creature. She nodded in response and he picked her up in his arms and they jumped out the window. He landed right on his feet and muttered something unintelligibly and suddenly two white wings spread from his back. Avril looked at his face and she felt tow lumps against her chest.

The guy carrying her was a girl.

xXx

Dark stood there, his arms bleeding and his breaths counted. His sweat dripped like a heavy downpour yet the creature stayed intact, looking like he wanted a real challenged. It had risen from its fall and jumped Dark.

Mordred swerved to the left and tacked a demon's seal onto the beast's back and it screamed in pain. Satoshi stood frozen as he watched in horror. His body wouldn't move. He knew what he had to do. Sakurazaki, Yuunagi and Krad were turned to stone. Dark glanced at his white angel's face, stone tears not dripping. He pulled out a seal as well and threw onto the demon's forehead.

Then in a quick movement, Mordred hit the demon on the seal with his face and cried out, "Twisted Sakura Blaze!" The demon vanished.

They stood up and paced back slowly. They were both breathing hard. Satoshi ran to them and the stone figures were beginning to fade back into their real shape.

"What the HELL!!!" Dark yelled out and Krad took him in his arms and let their lips touch. Krad felt Dark's tongue explore his mouth. He moaned and Dark let go.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," Dark sighed and held Krad even tighter.

"I was afraid that he was a fake. Nothing must have replaced the real Hills with a transforming demon." Mordred looked at Yuunagi and sighed. She felt her face flush. Satoshi came to their side and panicked when he didn't see Daisuke.

"Where is he?" His voice managed cracked it out slowly.

"I take it you mean, Niwa," Sakurazaki mumbled. "He was taken by a demon. You must remember the old tale of Freedert the magic user, yes?"

He nodded and he pulled out a pair of old gloves. He started to whisper a few words as Dark commanded everyone to take hands.

**Don't know where you are**

At this point, time stopped.

**I need you here with me**

**I don't care where you are**

**I need you here with me**

**Past the moon's light and the sun's damage**

**Wrap me in change's bandage**

**And take me away to where you are**

They all opened their eyes and found themselves in another world.

"What the hell Satoshi, you used that incantation, a purely dangerous one where we could've gone to hell you son of a bastard!!" Dark was pissed and Krad held him back before he could kill him.

The incantation was a risky one where you would risk being revealed to what you are, and taken to who knows where your loved one was, whether be on earth, the moon or hell, and obviously here.

Satoshi stared coldly at Dark and pulled out his crystal which was glowing dimly.

"He's here,"

Yuunagi looked at everyone when she felt something coming. Two figures, one with fire red hair and one with purple hair ran to them.

Satoshi ran to the figures and fell on top of Daisuke and took him into his arms and their lips met together.

Daisuke's heart raced at Satoshi's groping and he felt their tongues touch ever so lightly. Daisuke moaned as Satoshi's hands began groping him.

Everyone cleared their throats and they both shot up, Daisuke blushing like mad and Satoshi wanting more.

They had a lot to catch up on.

A/N: I have not updated in a long time. This may be short but words go a long way, that's what a fortune cookie taught me one day. Right now, I feel l8ke being lazy but I am trying to update everything. Please check out my other stories to! REVIEW


	12. Author's Note: Sorry

This story is horrible. I am sorry. I will be re-writing all of it and re posting it. Please readers and reviewers, stay tune. I have lost interest in FanFiction but I will keep writing this story. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers. I will be posting this story again. Stay tune.


End file.
